zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dog
Dogs are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Dogs are often the pets of other races. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Dogs can be found in the streets of Mabe Village. If Link attacks a dog, it is angered and quickly counterattacks, causing one heart's worth of damage if it hits Link. After damaging Link, the dog returns to its docile state. This is reminiscent of other animals in series, as some retaliate if Link attacks them. Link can kill a dog using Magic Powder or the Magic Rod. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a youth, Mamamu Yan and her dog, Richard, can be found in the main market square of Hyrule Castle Town. At night, the market square is overrun with packs of dogs. If Link finds Richard among the various stray dogs, he can return him to Mamamu Yan, who gives Link a Piece of Heart. The dog in question can be found behind the market booth nearest the southern entrance to the market. When Link awakens after having been sealed away for seven years, Hyrule Castle Town is ruined, and the dogs are nowhere to be seen. Mamamu Yan, who has moved to Kakariko Village, mentions that her dog, Richard, was a famous dog; the use of the past tense may indicate that Richard died during the seven years. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There is a Doggy Racetrack at Romani Ranch, where dog races are held. Link must choose one of the dogs found inside the pen and bet on whether or not it will win the next race. The Mask of Truth can be used to find the winning dog by talking to each dog and finding out which one thinks it'll win. There is also a small dog who appears to be Romani's pet. When the invaders appear during the night of the First Day, he runs around barking at them. There is also a lone dog found in South Clock Town. Dogs react differently to Link, depending on which transformation mask he is wearing. For example, while Link is wearing the Deku Mask, the dog attacks him. While wearing the Goron Mask, dogs growl then try to run away from Link. While wearing the Zora Mask, dogs run to Link, possibly because Link smells like fish. Guru-Guru also makes references to a dog that was the leader of an animal troupe and wore the Bremen Mask. Strangely, Tatl will turn yellow when highlighting a dog, despite the fact that they are not enemies. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The only dog in the game is found in Mamamu Yan's house, located in southwestern Lynna City. Mamamu Yan wants to show off her dog, however, it is shy. If Link gives her the Doggie Mask for her dog, she will give Link a Dumbbell in exchange. This is part of the quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A dog named Flash resides in Horon Village with his owner. He is very good at fetching. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Dogs can be found all around Hyrule Town. They can be spoken to in Minish form, and some will fuse Kinstones with Link. Link can bring Stockwell's pet dog Fifi dog food in order to obtain an empty bottle. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Dogs can be found roaming around Hyrule Castle Town. They serve no important purpose, but Link can pick them up and play with them. Also, if Link finds a bone and throws it, the dog will run and fetch the bone, bringing it back to Link. If Link throws the bone behind a tree, sometimes the dog will bring back Rupees instead. When Link is in wolf form, he can speak with dogs. There is also a dog who belongs to Jaggle and Pergie's family in Ordon Village, but it never leaves the house. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Tingle has a pet dog named Barkle who plays a major role. Also, several dogs appear as bodyguards in the game. Category:Races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland